His Final Duty
by xWolfie-kun
Summary: Another one-shot attempt XD; Cloud's final 1 on 1 confrontation with Sephiroth, can he do it? Follows game plot with one or two improvisations.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters, the story or anything FFVII related. It all belongs to Squaresoft/Square Enix (Would be cool if I did though XD;)

* * *

_They thought they had finished him once and for all… But it looked as though they were wrong…_

Cloud suddenly stopped while following the others out of the crater. Only Tifa looked back, the look of concern on her face appeared once more.

"Cloud… What's wrong?" She asked softly, as if trying to reassure him the same time. "We've won haven't we?"

"… He's still here…" Cloud muttered in reply - he could here the sound of laughter all around him. "Sephiroth is still here…"

Tifa's eyes widened, she witnessed his defeat with her own very eyes mere moments ago.

"… He's laughing… Sephiroth is laughing…" Cloud continued. He felt his conscience beginning to fade. "I must finish this…"

Suddenly, Cloud's vision blurred and everything went black. All he could hear was Tifa's voice calling out to him.

"Cloud!"

Subconsciously, Cloud could feel his body shift, as if it was flowing through a river current. He began to see flashes of his past, his alignment with AVALANCHE, the bombing of the reactors and various other escapades in their mission to thwart Shinra Inc.

It was then he saw images of _her_ once more, the moment he crashed through the roof of Sector 5's church, their first _real_ meeting, rescuing her in the Shinra building.

The more standout memories that flashed before his eyes though, their date in the Gold Saucer - the gondola ride. The time where it all seemed perfect, like nothing could go wrong. Though he may not have expressed that emotion perfectly - he certainly did not want it to end… not there.

Finally, the last image of her - slain by Sephiroth, the last remaining Cetra was no more, the day Cloud's world came crashing down around him. The pain that poured out from his now broken heart. She was the martyr for the planet - it was now his turn to do it justice.

Then the images faded, the speed he was at increased, spiralling down the long tunnel to seemingly no where.

Cloud finally opened his eyes, slowly but surely. Then they widened once more.

Sephiroth gazed at him, their eyes deadlocked, Masamune at the ready, with the same smirk plastered on his face as when he took Aerith's precious life.

Cloud instantly looked focused, a small smirk appeared on his face also. It was as if this last fight was destiny.

He gently landed, his eyes not leaving Sephiroth's should he decide on a quick maneuver. Taking out his Buster Sword which was miraculously taken with him on this small journey.

"… You are supposed to be dead…" Cloud muttered flatly.

"Even with my death - you cannot stop Meteor, you were foolish enough to even try - you were only prolonging the inevitable." Sephiroth replied coldly, getting into fighting stance. "Consumed by hate and sorrow, you followed me. This will be your downfall."

Cloud didn't reply, he readied himself for the attack before hearing a soft yet familiar voice in his head.

"_Don't worry Cloud… Everything will be okay… Believe…"_

"… Aerith?" Cloud replied in hope of an answer. But none came.

"Poor Cloud, only a failed experiment such as yourself could fall for such illusions." Sephiroth laughed.

"… Shut up" Cloud replied quietly.

"What was that?" Sephiroth mocked, not noticing anything different about Cloud.

"I said SHUT UP!" Cloud yelled, he and his Buster Sword began to glow in a pale white light.

Suddenly, he lunged toward Sephiroth at such inhuman speed and began his assault. Fourteen unbelievably powerful slashes followed, the look of shock in Sephiroth's eyes, not seen ever before, was clearly obvious.

Cloud then jumped up, high in the sky - the tip of his sword continuously glowing in preparation for the final blow. The hope of billions rested on this final attack.

Then, he landed in front of Sephiroth with one almighty slash, as if the skies were falling around him. Blood began to trickle down Sephiroth's face, an image unheard of to any mortal being. The Great Sephiroth shedding blood at the hands of his former friend.

Beams of light streamed out of Sephiroth almost instantly after, the look of shock on his face stuck as he began to fade away, this time for good.

Cloud fell to one knee, exhausted. His work was finally done - he had defeated Sephiroth. Avenging his hometown Nibelheim, and his one true love Aerith.

A soft, seemingly welcome stream of emerald green light began to rise from beneath him, taking hold of him like open arms.

He did not need to question what it was.

"Lifestream…"


End file.
